Recuerdos de una mente tormentosa
by Elien LG
Summary: Historia enfocada a la infancia de Tauriel y como se vuelve una guerrera hasta el punto de conquistar el corazón no solo de Légolas si no también de un enano el cual correrá mejor suerte que el príncipe elfo. Ok, solo leanla ¿si? :B
1. Chapter 1

**La historia del hobbit no es mia bla bla bla...** **Esta corto, nada cuesta leerlo hasta el final :'D y dejar un review ¬¬** .-~*CAP1*~-. Ahora lo entendía todo. Comprendía lo que antes se había negado a aceptar. Por qué no lo hizo antes sólo aumentaba su dolor e infortunio en ese momento. Lo único que era capaz de reconocer era muerte y desolación en aquel lugar tan horrible pero a la vez tan amado en el que siempre deseó estar. Era su hogar y sin embargo nunca se imaginó que todo terminaría así y de esa manera. Se encontraba rodeado de cuerpos enemigos e incluso de amigos y seres amados. Todos muertos o apunto de hacerlo tal y como él. Sentía todo su cuerpo cortado y agotado. Era incapaz de mover un solo músculo, ya que cada intento por pedir ayuda o salir de allí le era recompensado por fuertes punzadas de dolor que llegaban a cegarlo. Juró luchar a morir y parecía que lo cumpliría a la perfección. Aún se negaba a entregarse a la muerte a pesar de que sentía que cada vez le quedaba menos tiempo para vivir. Casi podía visualizar un reloj de arena contando su existencia. Las blancas y minúsculas piedrecitas a punto de acabarse en la parte superior ya comenzaban a llenar la inferior. Pero si ese era el fin no quería pasarlo lamentándose de todos los errores que había cometido esas últimas semanas, los cuales, duplicaban a los que había hecho en toda su vida. Pensaría en algo que de verdad valiera la pena, algo que llenara su deshecho corazón, algo que lo distrajera de la desolación que sentía y entonces, ella acudió a su mente. Ni siquiera recordó a su tan amado hermano o el resto de la compañía que tanto lo había querido. No, sus aturdidos sentidos ahora eran llenados con el recuerdo de esa elfa silvana. La recordaba a la perfección: su largo cabello rojo moviéndose al compás de sus movimientos al pelear, sus ojos siempre atentos a cualquier cosa que la rodease, nada se le escapaba, los finos rasgos de su rostro que con facilidad podían pasar de hacerla parecer enojada y furiosa en el ataque hasta dulces y reconfortantes como cuando lo había ido a salvar a Esgarot. Ahora la cuestión era ¿la amaba? Tal vez durante algún tiempo solo jugó con ella por diversión pero jamás esperó nada más que eso ya que pertenecía a una raza totalmente diferente a la suya que incluso entre ambas se odiaban, aunque ahora que lo razonaba, siempre esperó más que simple simpatía por ella. Pensar en eso sólo sirvió para hacer latir su corazón a tal grado que el pecho comenzó a arderle y no por la gran herida que aún supuraba sangre. Pensar en lo que de verdad sintió por ella lo golpeó aún más que el constante dolor. Era acuchillar lo último que le quedaba de cordura. Pero su imagen era tan reconfortante que al final se decidió por pensar en los pocos momentos que habían compartido, hasta que su vida acabara. Ya no sentía la posibilidad de sobrevivir. Había derramado mucha sangre ese día tanto de los enemigos orcos que había decapitado como la suya propia en ese momento. Ninguna curación élfica podría salvarlo… Aún recordaba la primera vez que la había visto. La arañas los rodeaban por todas partes y el miedo a ser capturados de nuevo por ellas era aún más grande que pensar en como derrotar a un dragón. Al final nunca se sintió más aliviado de ver a un elfo, aunque no contaba con que sería una elfa quien lo salvaría para más tarde tomarlo prisionero. —¿A dónde me llevas? —había preguntado Kili con voz juguetona a la elfa sindar que lo conducía junto con toda la compañía. —No hagas preguntas estúpidas —repuso Thorin molesto por verse en esa situación. —Está en su naturaleza —intervino Légolas con una sonrisa. —No les hablaba a ustedes. —Kili volteó a ver aprensivamente en dirección a donde se encontraba a quién le había hecho la pregunta. La elfa pelirroja sólo rodó los ojos. Los enanos podían llegar a ser aún más molestos de lo que había pensado. —Así que me llevas a tu casa —dijo Kili al ver la entrada al palacio del rey del bosque. —Y a tu prisión —volvió a intervenir Légolas ya un poco harto del enano. Durante años, los elfos del bosque se habían dedicado a mantener a raya las fuerzas del mal que arriesgaban con penetrar a sus tan amadas tierras, haciéndolos dudar de cualquier criatura que pasara por allí. Con el único pensamiento de proteger sus tierras de extranjeros habían decidido tomar por prisioneros a esos enanos. No tardaron en ponerlos en celdas separadas, diciéndoles que jamás saldrían de ahí. Thorin no estaba entre ellos, probablemente se encontraba negociando con el el rey elfo en busca de que los dejaran libres. Esa era a la única esperanza que podían aferrarse todos ellos. Querían seguir su viaje y terminar con esa misión que ansiaban completar. Pronto, Kili ya no pudo pensar ni recordar nada más. El dolor en su cuerpo iba en aumento a pesar de que había distraído a su mente recordando el momento en que todo aquello había empezado. Si tan sólo nunca se hubieran desviado del camino bien podrían haber atravesado el bosque sin necesidad de ser capturados por los elfos, sin necesidad de perder ese tiempo, sin necesidad de haberla conocido… —¡Tauriel! —gritó Kili dolorosamente con las últimas fuerzas que sentía que le quedaban. Estaba desolado, había dado todo ese día con la esperanza de volverla a ver pero al final no valdría la pena, él estaba muriendo y a ella le quedaban muchos años por vivir. AAAAAAAAAAH nota final: si tiene éxito lo escribiré hasta el final! juro no abandonarlo :D 


	2. Chapter 2

**Prometo publicar capítulos más seguido e_e** Ahora... disfruten :D .-~*CAP 2*~-. —¡Tauriel! ¡Tauriel! Pero la joven elfa con rojos cabellos al aire no hacía caso a los llamados de su paciente madre. Aparentaba unos diez años en edad humana, aún tenía las mejillas sonrosadas como si fuera menor, aunque sus ojos eran tan profundos y atentos como los de un elfo adulto. —Ven, regresa, no puedes estar ahí. Tauriel seguía sin hacer caso. Había encontrado el punto perfecto para mirar eso que tanto la obsesionaba, no abandonaría ese lugar solo porque su madre la llamaba. —Hablo en serio señorita —dijo su madre acercándose a la pequeña elfa. Era un punto débil de la cerca de arbustos que rodeaban la zona de entrenamiento donde sólo practicaban aquellos que formaban parte de la guardia especial del rey Thranduil. —Ahora entiendo porque no querías alejarte —dijo la madre agachándose al lado de su hija y espiando a través del seto también—. Aquí está ese pequeño elfito que trae locas a todas. —¡No lo estaba viendo! —chilló la pequeña, sonrojándose. Los mejores elfos, tanto arqueros como guerreros, se encontraban allí con el objetivo de seleccionar jóvenes para ser entrenados en el arte de la guerra. Una elfa como Tauriel tenía pocas probabilidades de formar parte de esa guardia pues su baja posición en el reino le era un gran impedimento, sumándole el que era mujer lo empeoraba aún más. Su madre suspiró rendida. Casi hubiera preferido que su hija mirara a Légolas en lugar de que estuviera interesada por las armas. —¿Viste ese tiro? —dijo Tauriel, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de su madre. Sus ojos estaban abiertos a más no poder y una gran sonrisa le adornaba el rostro. —Si hija, pero debemos irnos. —Su madre se puso de pie y tomó a Tauriel de la mano. Sabía que si no se la llevaba así, ella jamás la seguiría. Atravesaron la pequeña pradera que se interponía entre el centro de entrenamiento y el acantilado donde se encontraba la entrada al palacio del rey. Tauriel no pudo más que voltear a ver por última vez aquel lugar y seguir a su madre cuesta abajo para poder regresar a su hogar. La caminata solía ser tranquila y lenta pues no había árboles en esa parte más que aquellos que rodeaban la pradera. El viento era suave y cálido, pues era verano, el cielo parecía estar representado por un gran manto azul uniforme con algunos detalles blancos algodonosos a modo de nubes, la hierba y árboles se movían a su propio ritmo, como si el aire no existiera y ellos tuvieran vida propia. La madre de Tauriel admiraba todo aquello ya que era curandera y según su propio creer, el poder de hacerlo no venía de ella misma, sino de esa bella naturaleza que ponía a su disposición todas las herramientas para salvar vidas. Su hija sin embargo, parecía ser todo lo contrario a ella ya que en lugar de querer sanar heridas parecía estar dirigiendo su atención a causarlas. —Mamá —dijo Tauriel con voz temerosa deteniéndose y aferrándose al vestido turquesa de su madre—. ¿Escuchaste eso? —¿Sucede algo? —preguntó ella intentando centrar su atención en lo que su hija había oído. Pero ya no fue necesario que Tauriel contestara puesto que ahora se escuchaban con claridad los cascos de un caballo acercándose. —¿Es malo que un elfo nos encuentre aquí, mamá? —dijo Tauriel sintiendo como el temor se extendía por su cuerpo. No acostumbraba salir de las cuevas del rey y todo lo que sabía del mundo exterior lo había escuchado de su padre, un hábil guerrero muerto en batalla. —No hija, es sólo que creo que te han visto espiando —respondió su madre con una sonrisa, intentando tranquilizarla. Tauriel logró controlar su miedo aunque no por mucho ya los sonidos de cascos estaban prácticamente sobre ellas. —¡Alto! —gritó el elfo desmontando su caballo. Tauriel y su madre dieron un paso atrás aunque no era tan necesario ya que el elfo que las había detenido no era más que un muchacho. Vestía la típica armadura de entrenamiento por lo que no se diferenciaba mucho de los demás; su cabello rubio, aunque ondulado y corto, sus ojos azules, grandes y risueños y una sonrisa amable. —¿Quién eres tu? —preguntó la madre confusa ver al joven elfo. Tenía un aspecto extraño y no sólo por tener el cabello corto. —Eso mismo venía a preguntarles —contestó él sonriendo. —Yo soy Tauriel —dijo la pequeña elfa sonriendo también. La hacía muy feliz ver a un elfo guerrero, pero le hacía más ilusión ver la gran espada y el fino arco que él cargaba en su caballo. —Mucho gusto Tauriel —contestó el elfo—, yo soy Telindor. —¿Sucede algo? —dijo la madre de Tauriel a Telindor. —A Calaglim, capitán del ejército, no le gusta que espíen a sus soldados. —Soy curandera del rey elfo y sólo estábamos buscando algunas hierbas. —Tal vez tu, pero —Telindor señaló a Tauriel— ella no parece interesada en eso. Tauriel se quedó muda. No podía creer que la hubieran descubierto. —No tienes nada de que preocuparte, no eres la primera que ha deseado colarse. Tauriel sonrió tímidamente. Tal vez Telindor la comprendiera y la invitara a unirse a ellos. —Thranduil tiene la culpa por tener un hijo tan apuesto —suspiró el elfo con expresión cansada—. Es difícil mantenerlo a salvo de ustedes. —¡Yo no lo estaba buscando! —gritó Tauriel molesta de que sólo fueran capaces de pensar eso de ella. —Quiero ser parte del ejército, deseo unirme a ustedes. ¿Es eso muy difícil de entender? —¡Vaya! ¿Al fin habremos encontrado a una buena elfa guerrera? —Espera ¿qué? —La madre de Tauriel estaba estupefacta—. Ella no hará tal cosa. Es peligroso, no lo permitiré. —¿Es eso una invitación? —Tauriel también estaba bastante sorprendida. —No —dijo el elfo—. Sólo bromeaba, será mejor que hagas caso a tu madre, ser un guerrero es demasiado riesgoso. Ahora, sigan su camino. Dicho eso, la madre de Tauriel retomó la caminata, en espera de que su hija la siguiera. Tauriel tomó la mano de su madre y la siguió, cabizbaja y sin ningún ánimo. —Una pena que no creyeran en ti —dijo Kili tras haber escuchado el relato de Tauriel de cómo habían iniciado sus deseos de ser una guerrera—. Pero eso no explica como comenzaste. —El elfo, Telindor, fue quien me entrenó en secreto para que pudiera ser lo que soy ahora —terminó por explicar Tauriel—. Sólo dijo eso para que mi madre no sospechara. —Muy astuto de su parte —masculló Kili. Tauriel sonrió por última vez antes de irse de la prisión de los enanos y dejar a Kili pensando en lo que acababa de oír. **Dejen un review, esto se ve muy desolado sin uno .W.**


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno, otra vez ando acá e_e solo quiero decir una cosa: MIL GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! :') Ahora, antes de empezar a leer, una pequeña aclaración: Supongamos que Tauriel está en una etapa como entre la niñez y adultez, vaaaarios años antes de la película. .-~*CAP 3*~-. La guerra había terminado, con terribles consecuencias, como la pérdida del padre del ahora rey Thranduil. Pero eso no significaba paz, ya que la oscuridad amenazaba con convertir al Bosque Verde en "Bosque Negro". Los elfos hacían lo que podían para evitar que fuerzas malignas invadieran su hogar pero era una misión superior a ellos. Las arañas avanzaban cada vez más y los elfos ya no se sentían capaces de ahuyentarlas. Thranduil mandaba constantes guardias a mantenerlas a raya pero ya ni siquiera él tenía la esperanza de erradicarlas por completo. —¡Sálvalo! ¡Por favor! —rogaba una elfa a Lesrreil. —No hay mucho que pueda hacer —respondió Lesrreil con un nudo en la garganta. Le apenaba mucho ver como alguien que podía vivir por milenios muriera tan fácilmente—. El veneno de las arañas es muy poderoso y la herida tiene mucho tiempo. —No lo dejes morir —susurraba suplicante la elfa. Su esposo, había sido atacado por arañas del bosque y le quedaba muy poco de vida—. ¿De verdad no se puede hacer nada? Lesrreil analizó todas sus opciones. Nada en su pequeña colección de hierbas le servía. Aquel elfo necesitaba algo más fuerte que eso. Alguna vez había oído hablar de una planta que tal vez lo curaría pero nunca había considerado tenerla ya que no era muy útil para la mayoría de casos que le llevaban. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un grito de dolor proveniente del elfo. —¿¡Qué le pasa!? —La elfa comenzó a llorar aún más cuando escucho eso. —El veneno comienza a hacer efecto pero...—Lesrreil aún se debatía entre si ir a buscar la dichosa planta o callarse. Al final su piedad ganó—. Hay una hierba que quizás le salve la vida. —¡Búsquela, por favor! Era peligroso salir al bosque pero ya se había decidido. —Pueden esperar aquí —dijo Lesrreil tomando su capa— Iré a buscarla al bosque. Todo estaba solitario en la cuevas de Mirkwood. No era muy tarde, tal vez dos horas antes del anochecer, lo suficiente para ir y regresar, pero a nadie le agradaba mucho salir. Lesrreil volteó a ver su casa antes de irse. Decidió no decirle a su hija que salía pues tenía la esperanza de volver rápido además de que ella siempre estaba buscando un pretexto para ir al bosque. Era peligroso y lo que menos quería era que Tauriel saliera. Las puertas aún estaban abiertas, así que se apresuro a buscar eso que había prometido conseguir. El bosque se veía tan oscuro como si ahí jamás fuera de día. Era un lugar que podría asustar a cualquiera que no estuviera acostumbrado a andar por allí, pero para Tauriel y su maestro Telindor, se había convertido en refugio para practicar el tiro con arco y otras tantas cosas que Tauriel pudiera necesitar para entrar al ejército. Una lluvia de piñas atacaba a la elfa, lanzadas por Telindor desde una rama alta de un árbol para que ella los golpeara con una flecha y las mandara lejos. Tauriel acertaba a todas y él ya ni siquiera se esforzaba por conseguir un lugar seguro pues ella era una arquera fenomenal. Tenía más de un año de no fallar un tiro aunque sólo habían sido prácticas. Nada de batallas o cosas en extremo peligrosas pues si regresaba a su casa con algún rasguño su madre los descubriría. —Esperemos que esto sea suficiente para que me acepten en el ejército —dijo Tauriel tomando aire y disparando a la última piña. —Si, lo es —dijo Telindor bajando del árbol con un hábil salto haciendo el más mínimo ruido. Miró por un segundo a lo que fue, por dos años, su alumna. Había esperado tanto para que creciera lo suficiente y al fin poder entrenarla. Al final sólo les habían restado dos años en los que tuvieron que trabajar arduamente, pero valió la pena pues Tauriel era una de las mejores guerreras que hubiera visto nunca. —Si algo has aprendido —dijo Telindor sonriendo a medias— es a escabullirte y a mentir. Tauriel se lo pensó un momento. Él tenía razón. Durante todo ese tiempo su madre no los había descubierto. —No tuve opción —dijo al fin—, ella nunca lo hubiera permitido. Además fuiste tu el que me buscó para hacer esto. —Parecías tener un futuro prometedor como arquera y no me hagas a mi el culpable que fuiste tú quien accedió a entrenar. —Lo se —suspiró Tauriel recogiendo sus cosas para irse pues pronto oscurecería—. Aún así, te lo agradezco mucho. Telindor sonrió. En ese tiempo él también había crecido como guerrero. Era uno de los favoritos para convertirse en capitán pues Calaglim estaba cerca de su retiro. Aún llevaba el cabello corto y rubio, algo así como los hobbits, criaturas que obviamente ellos no conocían. Parecía un elfo tan despreocupado y feliz, siempre tranquilo y con una sonrisa amable en el blanco rostro. No tenía aspecto de guerrero pues era delgado y ligero aunque eso no significaba que fuera débil, de hecho era también un de los elfos más fuertes y resistentes. Observó por última vez a su alumna. En ese tiempo no se percató de cuanto había crecido. Ahora de verdad parecía tener la verdadera fuerza para cumplir con su sueño de ser guerrera. —¿Algún último consejo antes de la prueba? —preguntó Tauriel acercándose a Telindor. —No tengas miedo de demostrar lo que puedes hacer —respondió él tomándola por los hombros y dándole un beso en la frente pues esa era la altura de Tauriel. —Muchas gracias por creer en mi —dijo Tauriel abrazándolo, pero al hacerlo notó como él se ponía tenso—. ¿Sucede algo? —Si —contestó él observando y escuchando a su alrededor con más atención—. Me parece que he escuchado un grito. —¿Las arañas? ¿Quién se atreve a salir a estas horas? Telindor volteó a verla con una sonrisa de complicidad. —Bueno, nosotros somos guerreros, nada nos ha pasado nunca. —Yo si, tu aún no —puntualizó Telindor comenzando a caminar en dirección a donde suponía estaba alguien que necesitaba ayuda—. Regresa a Mirkwood, yo me ocuparé de esto. —Sabes bien que sólo lograrás detenerme si me amarras a un árbol. —Tauriel medio corría a su lado pues Telindor daba pasos más grandes que los de ella. —Si algo te llegara a pasar… —Descuida, si mi madre no se entera hoy de que haré una prueba para entrar al ejército lo descubrirá la siguiente semana. —Sólo no cometas imprudencias —dijo finalmente él preparando su arco pues los gritos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca. El bosque era aún más oscuro en esa parte que en la que solían practicar por lo que Tauriel preparó su arco también dispuesta a disparar a cualquier cosa que viera. No conocía bondad en ese lugar más que aquellas que pertenecían a su raza. Las raíces de los árboles hacían laberintos bajos casi imposibles de cruzar. Telindor avanzaba sin ningún problema, en cambio, Tauriel se retrasó ligeramente. Comenzaba a arrepentirse de estar ahí. Pero, si quería ser una guerrera, algo tan simple como el bosque no debía asustarla. Pronto, perdió a Telindor de vista. Después escuchó con claridad los gritos de una mujer, los cuales, le eran extrañamente conocidos. —¡NO! —gritó Telindor con algo de temor en su voz. Después se escuchó el quejido de una araña, probablemente el elfo había comenzado a disparar. Tauriel empezaba a sentir temor. Ya no podía ver a Telindor, sólo alcanzó a observar decenas de arañas correr en dirección a donde se había perdido su maestro. Respirando hondo y tranquilizándose, se decidió por ir a dónde podía hacer falta. Comenzó a correr tan rápido como el suelo del bosque se lo permitía, disparando a las arañas que alcanzaba a ver. Pero eran sustituidas rápidamente por otras, haciendo casi imposible acabar con ellas. Sin darse cuenta, ahora estaba al borde de un pequeño valle no muy profundo ni muy grande, las arañas lo rodeaban todo, no había árboles allí, por lo que era posible ver con claridad todo lo que sucedía bajo ella. A la mitad del borde estaba Telindor intentando luchar contra las arañas las cuales eran decenas y decenas, y en el centro de atención de todas ellas: una elfa con un vestido turquesa desgarrado y manchado de sangre intentaba luchar contra ellas ayudándose de una simple rama. —¡Mamá! —gritó Tauriel saliendo de su momentánea parálisis y comenzando a correr en su auxilio. Golpeando todo lo que viera pues las arañas también la habían rodeado. El arco ya no le era útil, al igual que Telindor había hecho, sacó su pequeña espada y comenzó a matar arañas para poder llegar con su madre. Pero eran demasiadas, un ejército de dos personas no podría con todas. Los rodeaban por todas partes y aunque esas no eran las mayores pronto llegarían aquellas que ni siquiera eran arañas sino monstruos imposibles de matar. —¡Toma a tu madre y vete! —gritó Telindor quien ahora estaba junto de Tauriel y había empezado a despejar un camino. Tauriel corrió en dirección a ella, matando cuantas arañas le era posible mientras avanzaba. Cuando llegó junto a su madre se dio cuenta de que tenía un gran rasguño en una pierna. Sólo podía mantenerse de pie pero caminar sería una tarea prácticamente imposible. —No Tauriel, no —lloró su madre en cuanto la vio—. ¡Vete! —No puedo dejarte. Encontraré la manera de irnos. —Ahora Tauriel también lloraba. Jamás pensó que viviría lo suficiente para ver a su madre llorar. No sabía porque pero presentía que de allí no podrían salir todos. —Yo la llevaré —dijo Telindor obligando a Lesrreil a subirse a su espalda—. Tu despeja un camino. Tauriel se secó las lágrimas, pues tapaban su visión. Cambió espadas con Telindor ya que la suya era un poco más pesada y sumándole la carga de su madre le era casi imposible moverla, en cambio, la suya era aún más ligera. Concentrándose en la difícil tarea que tenía comenzó a abrir un camino, alejando a las arañas con todos sus sentidos llenos de temor. Después de tres minutos de lucha al fin pudieron salir del valle pero no estaban ni cerca de llegar a la ciudad élfica. Una araña especialmente grande les interceptó el paso. Tauriel intentó quitarla, pues era demasiado grande para matarla, al final logró ganarle aunque no sin antes llevarse un rasguño en el brazo derecho el cual le ardió hasta el grado de llenarle los ojos de lágrimas de nuevo. Se detuvo un segundo a tomar aire, lo cual bastó para que Telindor la tomara por la cintura y corriera con ella fuera de allí. —¡No! ¡Suéltame! ¿Qué pasa con mi madre? —Tauriel gritaba y pateaba a Telindor sin comprender nada. Entonces, miró detrás de la espalda del elfo y observó como las arañas comenzaban a rodear el cuerpo olvidado de su madre, recargado en un árbol en el justo momento en que cerraba los ojos y se dejaba morir. —Ella me lo pidió —dijo Telindor a la oreja de Tauriel sin dejar de correr. Espero que les haya gustado, dejen un review con su opinión 


	4. Chapter 4

**Después de** **haber tenido unas dos semanas para escribir al fin terminé! Wuu! ok ya! **

_espero lo disfruten C:_

.-~* CAP 4 *~-.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —preguntó Tauriel con voz cortada y débil a Telindor mientras la dejaba en el suelo a la orilla de un pequeño arroyo cercano a las puertas de Mirkwood.  
—Ella me lo pidió —respondió él sencillamente lavándose sus manos y brazos en el agua del arroyo.  
Ninguno de los dos pudo decir nada más.

Parecían tan tranquilos por fuera que contrastaban con la fresca noche otoñal. Pero sus caras y ropas desgarradas demostraban lo que no alcanzaban a decir. Por dentro, ambos se sentían morir. Tenían una intranquilidad en el pecho que les molestaba y lastimaba de una manera que no soportarían por mucho tiempo.  
—Yo pude… —la voz de Tauriel seguía quebrada.  
—No intentes hacerte culpable pues tu madre no estaba allí por tu causa —la interrumpió Telindor acercándose a ella para revisar el corte que tenía en el brazo. Comenzó por cortar por completo su manga derecha, después deslizó la tela sin ninguna delicadeza por el brazo de Tauriel. Ella sólo cerró los ojos fuertemente, ese dolor no era nada comparado con lo que sentía dentro suyo, en un lugar tan profundo de lo que jamás hubiera podido imaginar.  
—Ella lo hubiera hecho mejor —dijo fríamente Tauriel, poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia Mirkwood. No parecería débil ante Telindor. Esa era la razón por la que no había confiado en ella.

Hacía unos cuantos minutos que había oscurecido, aún se alcanzaban a ver los últimos rayos de sol, que pintaban los bordes del cielo de rojo y naranja. Las estrellas comenzaban a aparecer, poco a poco, unas más brillantes que otras como todas las noches. Pero esa ocasión era diferente ya que en lugar de formar un paisaje hermoso digno de ser recordado en alguna bella canción, no hicieron más que recordarle a Tauriel como las había observado con su madre varias veces en la noche.

—Me prohibió que cuidara de ti —dijo Telindor con voz grave viendo seriamente al vacío. Entendía el enojo y la impotencia que Tauriel sentía pero no alcanzaba a comprender porque se culpaba tanto a si misma.  
Tauriel, quien había empezado a caminar, dejó escapar un suspiro al escuchar eso. Entendía las razones de esa decisión ¿cómo podría decirle que cuidara de su hija a un elfo prácticamente desconocido?  
—¿Sólo eso? —La sensación de abandono comenzaba a llegar a ella.  
—Y que siempre luches por conseguir lo que deseas.  
—No lo puedo creer —Tauriel le daba la espalda al elfo.  
—Escucha, no eres la única aquí que ha perdido a alguien a quien ama —dijo Telindor alcanzándola—. Se que es doloroso pero no podemos detenernos a llorar la muerte de nadie—. Puso una de sus manos en el hombro ileso de Tauriel. No esperaba que le respondiera. Después de todo debía darle su tiempo para que digiriera por lo que acababa de pasar. Exigirle que siguiera adelante en ese momento sólo sería gasto de palabras sin sentido.  
—Gracias por todo —lo cortó Tauriel más seria de lo que hubiera querido.  
—Entra directamente a tu casa. —Telindor tiró un ramo de hierbas cafés a la corriente del río, ignorando por completo —. No me apetece dar explicaciones y estoy seguro de que a ti tampoco.  
—No más consejos, por favor. Se convertirán en deudas que jamás podré pagar. —Tauriel caminó río arriba y finalmente entró corriendo a las cuevas de Mirkwood, fuera de la vista de Telindor.

Las lágrimas no aparecieron hasta que de verdad sintió la falta de su madre, al llegar a casa y encontrarse con que estaba sola. Nadie la esperaba ni tenía a quién esperar. Veía a su hogar tan grande y vacío que bien pudieron haber entrado muy fácilmente todas las criaturas malvadas que frecuentaban el bosque.

Pronto el cansancio la venció y sin siquiera revisar su herida o preocuparse por ella misma, se recostó en su cama para por fin poder descansar de todo lo que había pasado aquella tarde.  
Observó su habitación, vacía y tranquila. Ningún ruido interrumpía sus pensamientos. Comenzó a hartarse de ello y no pudo más que detestar ese lugar.  
Las pruebas para las que tanto se había preparado estaban cerca, siempre tuvo deseos de participar y ganar un lugar en la guardia, sin embargo, ahora era mucho más que eso. Deseaba de verdad ganar y demostrar que un guerrero no necesita descender de reyes para ser bueno y mucho menos que fuera varón. Era su oportunidad de salir y dejar el hogar materno que estaba en proceso de convertirse en un doloroso recuerdo.  
En el último momento, Telindor había dudado de ella, pero ahora se había puesto el firme objetivo de jamás dejar que eso volviera a suceder. Creía en ella misma, sabía que saldría victoriosa. Por un momento su mente se alegró pero pronto recordó lo sucedido y deseó, más que nada en el mundo, que su madre estuviera allí para apoyarla.

"El pasado en el pasado. Los enanos no nos han hecho nada. No tenemos porque tratarlos mal —pensaba Tauriel recostada en su suave lecho"

Esa tarde había ido de nuevo a vigilar a sus más recientes prisioneros. No era algo malo y sin embargo el príncipe no parecía opinar igual, quien con una mirada de desprecio le había pedido que se retirara de allí ya que aquel lugar no necesitaba de su presencia.  
Tauriel sólo lo había ignorado. No le agradaban nada las insinuaciones que había recibido de él. ¿Llamarle la atención un enano? Eso era totalmente imposible.  
Pero eso no era todo lo que llenaba su mente en ese momento. El mismo rey elfo le había dicho que ella era especial para Légolas. Eso si que no se lo podía creer por lo que este y otros pensamientos rondaban su mente.

De la nada, la luz de luna que se filtraba a su habitación por medio de una gran ventana, se intensificó. Probablemente una nube había dejado de tapar el esplendor del astro. Atraída por eso y obligada por su falta de sueño, se dirigió a la ventana, sentándose en el marco para después abrirla hacia afuera y escuchar el correr del agua, ya que su pequeña morada estaba situada sobre la rivera del río, poco arriba y a un lado de la puerta principal. Desde allí podía ver todo lo que sucediera en las afueras de Mirkwood sin ser descubierta pues las grandes raíces de árboles se mezclaban con diversas enredaderas que en cierta época del año se llenaban de flores blancas y amarillas que decoraban hermosamente. Más que ser un adorno, aquellas raíces servían para ser escaladas, ya que eran sólidas y los elfos sumamente ligeros.

—¿Qué buscas? —preguntó Tauriel al aire.  
—Los enanos planean algo —respondió Légolas desde una raíz superior.  
Hasta dónde Tauriel sabía, era imposible salir de las cuevas del rey sin su permiso.  
—No tienes de qué preocuparte. Nadie puede salir de aquí.  
—Aún no sabemos que buscaban.  
—Y no lograremos que nos digan —resopló la elfa. Aunque no perdía nada intentando.  
Légolas ya no dijo más. Al parecer tampoco podía dormir. Tauriel no sabía desde cuando el elfo estaba sobre su ventana, pero le importó muy poco pues sus aposentos estaban relativamente cerca. Sólo unos cuantos metros más arriba.

Ambos tenían el privilegio de tener una ventana hacia el exterior ya que gran cantidad de elfos vivían dentro de las cuevas.  
Fue entonces cuando recordó como había ganado ese lugar. Todo había empezado el día que se presentó a la prueba para entrar a la guardia. Con ese último pensamiento en mente se dirigió a su cama y al fin pudo dormir en paz a la vez que observaba en su mente, con todo detalle, lo que había sucedido ese día.

Que me perdonen los fans de Tolkien si algo está mal pero yo soy buena creando escenarios no adaptándome a uno x3

Aún así, si quieren saber cuando continuará o como va la historia o no quieren dejar un review público pueden dejar un mensaje en mi tumblr dónde son anónimos aunque no se si se necesite cuenta para eso según yo no.

Da igual, dejen reviews! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Hola hola hola! Lamento la tardanza pero bueno, al fin está aquí :3

*se recomienda leer el anterior* e_e y qué dejen un review :D

.-~* CAP 5 *~-.

—¿Viste eso?  
—¡Shh! ¡No interrumpas!  
Los elfos que observaban no podían dejar de mirar a esa aspirante. Corría y saltaba sin ninguna complicación entre los diversos obstáculos, montaba en menos de milésimas de segundo y cabalgaba a una velocidad imposible aunque con total control. Finalmente, bajó de su caballo y se dirigió a saludar a los jueces. Todos asintieron asombrados e incluso el rey pareció sonreír ligeramente al ver la gran habilidad que poseía uno de sus futuros guerreros. Sólo Légolas, que ocupaba un lugar junto a su padre en la mejor parte del estrado, pareció no sorprenderse de aquello. Después de todo, la elfa había fallado un par de tiros que sólo una vista tan penetrante como la de él pudo percibir. Los jueces no lo notaron y a Légolas le importó muy poco por lo que al final su calificación fue perfecta.  
—¡Excelente participación! —exclamó el elfo que guiaba el evento en cuanto todos los demás callaron—. Eso coloca a Arinda en el puesto número uno con pase directo a las filas del rey. Ahora demos la bienvenida a nuestro siguiente aspirante.  
Los elfos espectadores parecían cansados. Habían visto excelentes actuaciones ese día que ya nada podía sorprenderlos y emocionarlos de verdad.  
—¡Oh valla! —rió el elfo al leer el nombre del siguiente aspirante—. Parece que este es el año de las damas. ¡Recibamos a Tauriel!  
Una exclamación de sorpresa se propagó entre los elfos. Tal vez su nombre no fuera famoso y glorificado pero si que era bastante conocido. Todos aquellos que en algún momento necesitaron de una curación sabían de quién se trataba y fueron esos mismos elfos los que abrieron la boca sorprendidos de que la hija de una curandera fuese a participar en tan famosa y estricta prueba.  
Tauriel salió de las carpas de preparación entrecerrando los ojos pues el tenue sol de la tarde estaba justo frente a ella ya que comenzaba a anochecer. Recorrió lentamente el estrado, midiendo a los jueces, guerreros realmente experimentados, y mirando sorprendida a la realeza. Allí estaba el rey y su hijo, quienes según le había dicho, pocas veces se sorprendían de la habilidad que demostraban sus guerreros.  
Ligeramente nerviosa, apretó su arco en su mano izquierda y avanzó hacia donde comenzaría su prueba. Todos esperaban sin aliento a que ella empezara. No podían creer que una elfa tan pequeña fuese a probar su suerte en el ejército.  
Pero Tauriel no pensaba igual, era pequeña si, aunque ágil. Antes que que alguien pudiera respirar, Tauriel ya se encontraba cruzando los obstáculos sin ninguna dificultad. Había una serie de ramas delgadas, troncos gruesos y pozos de lodo que debían ser atravesados por medio de vigas muy delgadas. Nada fue difícil para la pequeña elfa. Su tamaño se reflejaba en su increíble agilidad y ligereza. Cruzó todo aquello en tiempo récord y sin ningún rasguño. Al levantar la vista de nuevo, tomó aire y observó a los elfos presentes. Nadie aplaudía. Estaban más que sorprendidos. Pero aún tenía mucho más por demostrar. Antes de que acabaran de creerse aquello, Tauriel montó a caballo y comenzó a disparar a los blancos dispuestos alrededor de todo el campo. Tiros perfectos y tan veloces que justo cuando los elfos salían de su sorpresa entraron a una nueva. Desmontó reluciente de felicidad y saludó a los jueces. Ellos también estaban muy sorprendidos. Seguía sin haber aplausos. Thranduil, asintió sorprendido y su hijo, que hasta ese momento no se había interesado en nada, se encontraba inclinado sobre la baranda con tal de ver mejor a la elfa.  
Tauriel, al ver su reacción, se mantuvo firme y caminó solemnemente hacia la salida. En cuanto abandonó la zona de pruebas todos rompieron en aplausos que Tauriel ya no escuchaba. Había entrado a una carpa bajo las gradas con salida a una gran prado. Sus piernas se sentían débiles de la emoción y los sonidos llegaban apagados a su oído. Una gran sonrisa le iluminaba el rostro. La felicidad que sentía era demasiado grande por lo que arriesgaba ya no soportar su propio peso. Afortunadamente, algo firme pero reconfortante la sujetó antes de que cayera al piso.  
—¡Has estado estupenda! —dijo Telindor abrazándola. El elfo estaba tan emocionado como Tauriel.  
—¿Es que no me conoces? —dijo Tauriel aún radiante de alegría—. ¿Oh pensaste que fallaría?  
—Jamás —aseguró Telindor apartándose—. Bienvenida al ejército.  
—¿No deberías estar afuera? —Tauriel sabía que la competencia aún no terminaba.  
—Quería ser el primero en felicitarte.  
—Eres el único.  
—Sigue pensando eso —sonrió Telindor saliendo de la carpa.  
En ese momento, los elfos que ya se habían presentado entraron y la felicitaron. Tauriel no alcanzaba a agradecer a todos y sólo sonreía abiertamente. No conocía nadie más que el nombre de unos cuantos, pero eso no importaba. Algunos reían pues eran jóvenes despreocupados que a penas comenzaban a admirar lo que de verdad era la vida.  
Entonces, cuando Tauriel de verdad comenzaba a disfrutar de su compañía llegó el capitán del ejército, Calaglim, a informarles que su entrenamiento comenzaría de inmediato. Todos los elfos se retiraron, Tauriel entre ellos.  
Caminaron hasta la entrada a las cuevas del rey aún festejando, pero alguien interrumpió a Tauriel, quien iba en silencio.  
—Lo has hecho muy bien, Tauriel.  
Ella volteó al escuchar su nombre. Jamás pensó que alguien como él se fuese a dirigir a ella.  
—Gracias —respondió cortésmente al príncipe elfo. No dijo nada más y siguió caminando.

¿Había sido imprudente? Légolas, quien siempre estaba en calma, se encontraba nervioso, preguntándose continuamente si aquello que había dicho a su padre esa mañana había estado mal. Tauriel en serio peleaba bien, solo había hablado con la verdad. Tal vez su padre pensó otra cosa, y al final, se dio cuenta de que era eso lo que tanto ocupaba su mente. Lo que le había llevado a recordar el día en que vio pelear por primera vez a la que ahora era comandante. Ese día de verdad que lo había impresionado. Aunque para su padre había sido más que estar "impresionado". No le gustaban nada sus insinuaciones. Era imposible.  
Apartando eso de su mente se puso de pie, pues aún estaba sobre la ventana de Tauriel aunque ya tenía varios minutos que ella se había ido y trepó hacia la suya propia. Ya pensaría en eso más tarde.

A ver, especificare algo: si veo que esto tiene seguidores (muchos :3) no la dejaré de escribir ok? no planeaba hacerla muy grande.

Si desean saber el avance o porqué no actualizo déjenme un mensaje en FB o tumblr por fa c: así no se pierden de nada. Están en mi ¿perfil de fanfiction? No se cómo se llame .-.

Pd: dejen reviews si les gustó y si no también x.x

recomiéndenla, ya que tiene poca promoción u.u


End file.
